


Four days

by JustAMermaid



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build, so wonderland still has the evil queen's curse, this is before way too wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMermaid/pseuds/JustAMermaid
Summary: - I don't know how much this will make you happy, pup – Kitty said when finally by her side, her footsteps muffled by the snow – but I have an idea to reconcile our relationship.Cerise was really close to pushing away the hand that Kitty put on her shoulder, but she just raised an eyebrow. – And why should I trust you?Kitty has four days to make Cerise trust her.A gift for Abarekiller, for the EAH Gift Exchange 2017!





	Four days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/gifts).



There was a reason why Kitty didn't exactly love Christmas. After all, all that immense joy for the arrival of a festivity like any other was so boring! Where was the chaos, the fun of seeing someone failing so miserably in anything when with all that happiness nothing of that could happen? It was such a bore. And she really wanted that to be the only reason.

The ways people celebrated in Wonderland always were – of course – completely upside-down and without any type of sense. Kitty had some difficulties adjusting to the differences between where she was raised and Ever After, where everything was too embellished and, in her opinion, not at all funny and strange. Everything seemed too… right, too in order. Without a sense of self, an eye-catching detail, a strange tradition. Everything that wasn't Wonderland was out of her ordinary, that would have never been the same as the other fairy tales. And also, she definitely missed Wonderland too much.

Besides, seeing the majority of students at Ever After High talking about how they would've spent Christmas by returning home, Kitty even felt worse, and it was something that not even one of her usual pranks could solve. She felt powerless in knowing that Wonderland was still under that spell and that she couldn't come back. Sure, her mother was fine and that was all that mattered, but she also knew that she didn't have the best opinion of festivities like these. She talked with the other wonderlandian students – Lizzie and Maddie, mostly – about how they would've spent the holidays: nothing exciting, Principal Grimm would've let them stay at school for the due holidays. And so, Kitty still wanted to spend those days the best she could: creating chaos and trying to distract herself from such thoughts – other than still trying to make some decent gifts for her friends.

It was exactly when she accommodated herself on a branch of a tree to observe the last remaining students at the school, thinking about what the others would've organized – Maddie was as always full of ideas for that year – that she noticed someone running towards the snowy forest: no other than Cerise Hood.

Her favorite prey, after all that time? Luck was sure smiling at her!

It was a matter of seconds, Kitty was so used to her powers that it was almost automatic for her. She vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and a grin, and we she opened her eyes again and felt her feet touch the ground, she had Cerise Hood in front of her, and she didn't really seem to look well with the unkempt hair under her hood and the heavy breathing from the run, even if slight. Kitty knew perfectly from her expression that Cerise would've wanted her to be anywhere but here, and the girl actually considered for a second if it would've been proper to start asking her definitely too many questions. But it was also true that Kitty preferred actions rather than words.

\- Oh, it's so good to find you here! – said Kitty, her hands on her hips. – I was just starting to get bored, you know? So I decided to pay you a visit!

Cerise sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes fixed on the other girl. – What do you want?

\- Why all this hostility? I think you would've liked to see me again.

Red Riding Hood's daughter did nothing but start walking towards Kitty, moving her away from her path with barely any grace. Kitty did nothing but say a loud "hey now!" and reappear in front of Cerise, who rolled her eyes. – Tell me, do you like bothering me?

\- Of course, are you even asking? Now, I just wanted to chat a bit, that's all. Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge against me for all that story of your… uhm… ears… - and Kitty gestured to pair of cat-like ones she sported over her hair, a smile gracing her lips as always. – You know how it is…

She must have really angered her now because it really seemed like Cerise was ready to make her definitely disappear.

\- You're talking like you did nothing! – Cerise blurted out. – You know how much this secret is important and if Principal Grimm discovers anything about it, all my family will be in danger.

Her tone was getting lower and lower with every word, like her stare, not looking at Kitty anymore, but at the snowy ground under her feet.

\- I mean, I thought that with everything that happened in Wonderland you at least had the decency to know how it feels to lose your family, but I was wrong.

Those words were like a punch in the stomach for Kitty. She should've been annoyed by Cerise's words, but the realization of the extent that seemingly simple prank could've had reached to her just now, clear and heavy in front of her. Everything she did wasn't for evilness – maybe for a little bit of mischief, yes, but also for fun, and even then she seemed to forget the right situations.

\- Oh, I… - stuttered the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, still trying not to seem too surprised. – It was just a prank, Cerise.

\- Forget about it – the other girl dismissed. – Today wasn't that great and I don't want to make it worse.

Kitty didn't feel guilty – or at least that was what she told to herself – but when Cerise decided to simply turn around and give her the cold shoulder to think about a way to get away from her, even the daughter of the Cheshire Cat did get an idea in her mind. Maybe she knew how to make the situation better, even if just slightly.

\- I don't know how much this will make you happy, pup – Kitty said when finally by her side, her footsteps muffled by the snow – but I have an idea to reconcile our relationship.

Cerise was really close to pushing away the hand that Kitty put on her shoulder, but she just raised an eyebrow. – And why should I trust you?

The half-cat just raised the corners of her mouth, and Cerise had to admit that for once there was less malice in her smile than usual. – See, I really don't know how Christmas is celebrated here! Everything in Wonderland is less organized, and since this is my first year here I wouldn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. So I have an offer for you: help me understand how you celebrate this kind of stuff and I'll leave you alone.

\- Sure. Tell me, where's the trick?

\- I know you won't believe me, but there's no trick. Trust me for once.

Cerise didn't really know what got into her mind when she made her decision, but she knew more than others what it meant to go beyond the cover of a book. So, when she lets a little "alright" – which makes even Kitty confused – slip through her mouth, she doesn't really know what to expect from this situation, not even when she and the Cheshire Cat's daughter decide together when to see each other in the following days.

It was probably just the anxiety, but more than half-wolf Cerise felt like a little mouse, trapped in the cat's claws.

 

* * *

 

 

The first day started with a heavier snowfall than usual.

Kitty presented herself – or better, materialized – in front of the school's exit that connected it with the gardens. After some whining – "purr-etty please!" – Cerise agreed to show Kitty how snowball fights went down at Ever After. Not that the daughter of Red Riding Hood really liked that game, after all a snowball badly thrown could've let her hood fall and with that let her identity be discovered, but she also didn't really have another choice or otherwise, Kitty would've been after her for the rest of the day. She already prepared herself knowing that the other girl would've absolutely cheated in some way.

\- Okay – started Cerise, taking some snow in her red-gloved hands – I think you wonderlandians have some sort of strange rules, yeah?

Kitty nodded. – Yes!

\- Very well. Everything you did there, just know it doesn't count here. So no invisible armors or the like, did I make myself clear? Just throw them and that's it.

\- … And why should I?

As soon as Cerise finished creating the snowball in her hands, she slowly turned towards Kitty, a curious look on her face, cheeks reddened by the cold wind. The half-wolf did nothing but shrug.

\- Because I know you're a cheater.

\- No, I know I am, I mean… Why do you throw them?

Cerise blinked a few times before she processed the question in her mind. – Are you kidding me?

Even if Kitty seemed more confused than her, she just went on: - In Wonderland we throw our snowballs at ourselves. The person who's more covered in snow at the end wins.

\- But that doesn't make sense!

\- Exactly, pup!

 Cerise observed the snowball she had now in her hand, then Kitty, and she could just slightly hide the smile that appeared on her lips when she put her elbow on the other girl's shoulder. – Well then, I'd say we could try something since you're used to having snow on your face…

For the first time, Kitty couldn't even have the time to react as Cerise threw the snowball in her face, the small snow crystal sticking to her skin and even creating a burning sensation because of the cold. When she became aware of what happened it was definitely too late, as Cerise was already running and hiding behind a tree, some snow collected in her hands.

Kitty would've really liked to tell her to not do it anymore but, for some reason, probably her love for everything chaos and crazy, she couldn't do anything but just laugh and promise Cerise she would've got her too, sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

 

The second day was for the hot chocolate.

Surprisingly, Cerise didn't make a fuss that time to go and take a cup of it together at the castleteria, so she and Kitty sat down at a table far away from everybody else, and one thing led to another, ending up talking more about themselves than any Christmas tradition.

Kitty could absolutely see that Cerise didn't really want to tell much about herself, but seeing her being more comfortable than before was definitely a plus – even though she shot a really annoyed look at her when she made some food fall on that hotshot Daring Charming with some of her Cheshire Cat magic. Even so, Kitty could swear she saw a glint of amusement in Cerise's eyes at the prank. This wolf was extremely too well-behaved for her liking, she could really see how it wanted to be free. Kitty decided that she would've thanked Cerise someway, maybe by helping her reaching that freedom that, luckily, the Cheshire Cat's daughter had in her veins.

They both didn't even notice that much the fact that more than an hour passed, and in the end, it didn't even matter.

 

* * *

 

The third day was by far the most productive one.

Kitty and Cerise got together and decided to go Christmas shopping outside the school at the end of the lessons. It passed a week since snow went on falling on Ever After High and everything surrounding it but it didn't the bother the two of them that much, wrapped up in their red winter capes that the school offered to their students. Kitty stopped by a jewelry store, her gloved hands leaning on the shop window and her face so near it that she could've been touching it with her nose, while Cerise was simply leaning on the glass with her back.

\- Why so interested in jewels, now? – she asked, watching the crowd walk in front of her.

Kitty waited a moment before answering. – They're cute – she said then. – And I still have to buy something for my mother. Gifts are always weird in Wonderland, and she never liked festivities but she also appreciates shiny stuff…

Kitty stopped there, and Cerise understood that she would've preferred not adding anything else.

\- Do you miss her? – she asked after a while. – Your mother, I mean.

\- Well, it's not like I never see her! You know, Cheshire Cat magic. Somehow the spell's rules don't really have a weight on her so she can still come here and see me, but every time it feels like she just wants to judge me. It's not that I don't like my destiny, it's just that I don't want to put my friends in danger.

\- You know, you're really less… Uncaring than I thought.

Kitty didn't turn around, but Cerise could see mocking half smile in the shop window's reflection.

\- Well, well, well, who thought she could make me a compliment of all people! What is it pup, did you lower your guard?

\- Yes.

Kitty definitely turned towards Cerise at that point, her face a mixture of confusion and surprise. – Really?

\- Yeah. Don't think that I'll definitely trust you but let's just say I could finally see the real Kitty these days. – She shrugged. – Let's put it this way.

Cerise smiled too, and at that point Kitty had to damn herself for thinking how cute she was when she looked at her like that, her face still partially covered by her red hood.

Maybe they really more similar than they thought.

 

* * *

 

The fourth day a knocking found its way right on Cerise's door.

Cedar wasn't in the room with her that evening – she said she had to help Maddie and Raven with some studying – and so Cerise could simply stay there alone, her red hood down and her wolf ears only for her to see. She sighed when she heard the knocking, getting up from the bed where she was at least trying to have a nap, and hid her ears under her hood again while she was opening the door.

Of course it had to be Kitty.

Leaning on the door frame with her usual smirk, she didn't even give Cerise time to ask her what she wanted when she hopped in the room.

\- Hey, I didn't even tell you you could come in! – said Cerise right after, quickly closing the door.

\- Awn, come on pup – answered the other, - we're friends now, anyways. I can bother you when I want. And I also have a thing to show you.

Cerise could luckily stop Kitty from opening her drawer – where a lot of personal stuff was – and looked at Kitty with clear curiosity. She would've liked to argue on the whole friendship thing, but something in her told her she couldn't. Yes, she trusted her more than before, but that didn't mean they were friends, or even that Cerise found her extremely adorable with that casual attitude of hers… Right?

\- Okay, then. What do you have to show me?

Red Riding Hood's daughter noticed last minute of the fact that Kitty was hiding her right hand behind her back, and when she finally put it back in sight a little box wrapped in bright red wrapping paper and a tiny silver ribbon was on its palm.

…Was that a joke? It had to be. Maybe there was some strange magical ingredient in that box that would have given her fleas. Maybe…

Cerise, for once, let her worries just wash away from her head. Did those days with Kitty really teach her nothing? Instead, she took the box in her hands and observed it carefully, but anything she wanted to say was interrupted by Kitty's soft laugh.

\- You should see your face! What happened, cat's got your tongue?

Cerise slightly smiled. – I was about to say… Thank you.

\- No problem. You helped me a lot Cerise, and tomorrow there's Christmas Eve, so it seemed nice for me to give you a gift. Oh, and I also have another thing for you!

Cerise didn't even have time to answer that Kitty got closer and closer to her face, too much in fact as she was right about to step aside until she felt the lips of the daughter of the Cheshire Cat on her cheek.

Immediately, Cerise could also feel perfectly the burning sensation that only continued to grow on her face, with all the rest of the thoughts that reached her mind in that very moment – _"she called me Cerise, she made me a gift, Fairy Godmother help me"_ – but everything she could to was blabber. Kitty did nothing but smile, for a rare second time, without malice.

\- Here, this was your second gift.

And in the end, before going away, she just leaned in until she was near Cerise's ear, her voice a whisper. – Oh, if you're interested, there's also my MirrorPhone number on the Christmas card…

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is not only my first eah fanfic but also my first gift for an exchange! hope u liked it Abarekiller!
> 
> u can hit me up on my tumblr @baenareff and on my writing blog @gaiaswriting!  
> leave a kudos if u like, please! they help as much as comments do! <3


End file.
